Supernatural Poem
by KAZ 80Q3
Summary: Just what the title says. Spoilers from season 1-14


Azazel is the biggest bad,

The one that drove poor John mad.

But when John had gone away,

Dean needs Sam to save the day.

* * *

Dean and Sam meet up with John,

But suddenly it's all gone wrong.

Daddy's possessed by Yellow Eyes,

They're hit by a truck and Dean dies.

* * *

John does a summoning spell,

Which sends him straight down to Hell.

Sam and Dean are really very sad,

Can you blame them? They lost their dad.

* * *

Dean does a John and sells his soul,

When Sam dies in a muddy hole.

And in a terrible twist of fate,

The boy manage to open Hells gate.

* * *

Only a year 'til Dean is dead,

Sam and Ruby fill him with dread.

Ruby's a demon and cannot be trusted,

(Ruby hates Dean, he makes her disgusted).

* * *

A year has gone and it's too late,

Dean has met with the worst of fate.

Torn to shreds by hounds of Hell,

You could say he ain't to well.

* * *

With Dean gone, Sam's insane,

He has a way to stop the pain.

By drinking demons blood (just no),

Who would have thought he'd sink this low?

* * *

We gave up hope, but Dean's returned,

From the pit where he once burned.

Wanting some answers, Dean acts rash,

An Angel appears in a blinding flash.

* * *

'My name is Castiel, an Angel of the Lord',

After many hardships this was Deans reward.

Castiel would become his true Godsend,

And Dean would become his very best friend.

* * *

Then new truths come to light,

Leading Sam and dean to fight.

Sam is the vessel of the Devil,

Who resides in Hells lowest level.

* * *

What's become of Dean, you ask?

He's been bestowed with a task.

To save the Earth from demon spawn,

But in this game he's just a pawn.

* * *

Lucifer and Michael is the final battle,

Zachariah begins to prattle.

On and on about Gods plan,

Sam and Dean are not a fan.

* * *

So how did they end up here?

Dean had lost his brother dear.

Cas has run away to Heaven,

Leaving Dean with his 67'.

* * *

Sam is back minus one soul,

Which is still stuck down the hole,

No one tells Dean Sam is back,

Or the thing he may now lack.

* * *

Death helps out, now Sam's alright,

His soul is back and just as bright.

But Cas declared himself as God,

Got more power, but acting odd.

* * *

Leviathans come, the boys hide,

Cas had gone ahead and died.

A few weeks later Bobby does too,

They have a plan but don't follow through.

* * *

Sam's insane and Bobby's a ghost,

Crowley's back just to boast.

Cas comes help and takes Sams pain,

Now you can guess who's gone insane.

* * *

The boys plan to kill Dick,

With a very special stick.

The blast sends Cas and Dean away,

Sam hits a dog and decides to stay.

* * *

Dean is back and they find kevin,

Cas is brainwashed, a slave of Heaven.

Dean breaks Naomis evil embrace,

Cas takes the tablet and departs in haste.

* * *

Kevin finds a way to shut Hell,

Around this time the Angels fell.

Sam's gonna die, and Dean's gonna cry,

An Angel helps, Dean wonders why.

* * *

The next few months are quite a mess,

And Dean begins to feel the stress.

Kevin died, the Angel fled,

Kevins death is on Deans head.

* * *

Sam hates Dean for saving him,

On a stupid, desperate wim.

'If that was me, you would too',

'No Dean, that's something I wouldn't do'.

* * *

Dean gets the Mark of Cain,

Which will cause him lots of pain.

Metatron kills him dead,

He should have listened to what Sam said.

* * *

Deans back with blackened eyes,

Sam is tired of all the lies.

Dean is cured and Sam is glad,

But the Mark is still quite bad.

* * *

Charlies dead and Dean mounts more kills,

Dean and Cas meet. The Angels blood spills.

The Mark is gone, Amara's free,

The Mark of Cain was the key.

* * *

Sam's about to die (really?),

But again it's only nearly.

God comes to stop his sister,

Guess he must have really pissed her.

* * *

Now that Amara's no longer mift,

She gives Dean a special gift.

Mary Winchester's back in play,

Dean had no idea what to say.

* * *

Dean goes home, but Sam's not there,

This gives Dean quite a big scare.

Cas is relieved that Dean is not dead,

While Sam is with a women in bed.

* * *

The British Men of Letters is a new threat,

Sam, Dean and the others begin to fret.

Mary sides with the bad guys,

Because of her, Cas nearly dies.

* * *

Lucifer has a little fling,

A young prince for Hells king.

The kid is more powerful then first thought,

He is a threat they can not thawt.

* * *

Kelly believes Jack is good,

She's his mother so she would.

Later Cas believes this too,

When Jack uses some voodoo.

* * *

Lucifer and Mary have vanished,

Crowley and Cas have perished.

Jack is newborn and scared,

For this life he's unprepared.

* * *

Cas, Dean and Sam see Jack as a son,

This time they have nearly won.

But good things cannot last,

They should know that from their past.

* * *

Gabriel's back but now he's dead,

And there are a lot more hunters to be lead.

Lucifer takes Sam and Jack,

Common senses is something Dean may lack.

* * *

To save his son and brother, Dean says yes,

Which will end up causing quiet a mess.

Michael has a lot of power in store,

There is a fight, Luci's no more.

* * *

Michael causes lots of death,

Monsters take their final breath.

Michael is locked in Deans head,

If he left, Dean would be dead.

* * *

But Michael will escape,

And they can only gape.

As Jack kills him, it takes its tool,

For he has now lost all his soul.

* * *

Jack kills Mary,

Dean is Scary.

Blaming Cas for this 'incident',

Jack insists it's an 'accident'.

* * *

Jack is dead, his eyes burnt out,

Cas and Sam are mad. Look out!

God has come, but not as a friend,

The sky goes dark. **This is the end.**

\--

It's not very good but this is my first poem, I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
